


Introverts

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry says the three big words to Zayn, and Zayn doesn't say them back..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introverts

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

         “So,” Liam said, trying to fill the awkward silence. “How’re you and Zayn?”

            Harry shrugged. “Fine.”

            “You’ve been together for almost a year now, you know.”

            “Of course I know,” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

            “Would you say you’re in love?”

            “ _I_ am,” Harry said, slightly bitterly.

            “And Zayn…isn’t?” Liam asked uncertainly.  “What happened?”

            “Well, I said ‘I love you’, the way people do.”

            “But…Zayn didn’t?”

            “Nope!” Harry said. “He just made a weird noise and asked if I wanted to see Hunger Games.”

            “Oh,” Liam said.  “That’s rough.”

            “What do you think I should do?  Say it again?  Pretend that I was joking?” Harry asked, biting his lip.

            “No, definitely don’t do that,” Liam said. “Um…I don’t know.  Wait for him to say it?”

            “Do you know what noise he made?  He made a little whining noise in the back of his throat.  What do you think that means?”

            “I don’t know!” Liam exclaimed. “I wasn’t there!”

            He regretted getting into this conversation completely. He’d breached the thin bubble of secrecy around Zayn and Harry, and what was inside made him feel awkward and confused.

            “I’m going to go talk to him!” Harry said, jumping up.  “Thanks, Liam!”

            Liam watched Harry leave, eyes wide.  He hadn’t helped at all!  What if Harry was marching off to confront Zayn and break up? What had he done?

            “Zayn!” Harry shouted across a crowded room, having spotted the boy talking to a few fans.  The girls smiled, having apparently gotten their pictures and autographs, and Zayn walked over.

            “Hey,” he said. “What’s up?”

            “Can we talk?”

            Zayn’s eyes went wide.  “Sure?” he said uncertainly, sounding panicked.

            Harry walked over to an elevator, making sure nobody else got in.  “I talked to Liam, and I decided that I should ask you why you avoided the topic when I told you I love you.”

            Zayn looked down at his shoes and made the familiar whining sound.

            “Stop making that sound!”

            “I don’t know!” Zayn exclaimed. “You scared me and I couldn’t say anything like a normal person!”

            “I scared you?”

            “Yeah! It was so out of the blue, and nobody’s ever said that to me except my parents!”

            “Don’t compare me to your parents!”

            “You know what I mean.”

            “But do you love me?” Harry asked, hoping desperately that the boy wouldn’t make the terrorized whine again.

            “Yes, of course I do,” Zayn said. “I just freaked out.”

            “Oh, good.”

            Harry kissed him, pressing their bodies close with his hands. 

            Just then the elevator doors opened.  Harry let go and turned, readying an apology.

            Liam stood outside, eyes closed. “So I guess everything worked out, then?”

            “Yeah,” Harry said.  “Thank you.”

            Liam nodded.  “I’m going to take the stairs.”

            The elevator doors closed again and Harry grinned, turning back to Zayn, who looked rather embarrassed by the whole exchange. 

            “I love you,” Harry said happily, kissing him again.

            “I love you, too,” Zayn finally said, still sounding terrified.


End file.
